


Shaky Hands

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e15 To the Night Children, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec’s hands shake as he sits by Magnus’ bed.





	Shaky Hands

**Author's Note:**

> It's October! The goal is to finish the whole list of whumptober prompts and post a new fic every day this month. There might be days when I'm too busy or tired to write something, but I try to catch up on the next day. Some of these will be quite short and some longer, depending on how inspired I am and how much I have time. I know that whump fics usually have a lot of hurt and close to no comfort, but because I love hurt/comfort fics most of mine will have at least some element of comfort in them! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy these fics!! We'll see if I'll be able to stay sane and get enough sleep in October :D

Alec’s hands shake as he sits by Magnus’ bed.

The heel of his hand aches from the pressure he had to put on it as he gave Magnus CPR. He feels sick as he thinks back to how he pushed against his boyfriend’s chest, ribs cracking under the compressions. It had been hard to stay focused and to count the presses, his mind overtaken by despair.

The emotion still lingers, so Alec pushes his thumb harder against the tender flesh of his hand.

It’s all a blur - the time between when Magnus collapsed and when the medics arrived - and Alec feels like he hasn’t yet caught up with the time. 

He’s never thought of Magnus as fragile, but he got to experience the limits of his mortal body with his own hands that had tried to push life into him. It was the most horrible thing he’s ever experienced. 

Alec curls his hands to fists, but the shaking won’t cease. 

He’s awfully aware of his own breathing, of the way his ribcage expands and gives room for the air to fill his lungs. His breathing is shallow, faster than the steady rise and fall of Magnus’ chest he can see right now.

He tries to focus on that, on the fact that Magnus did come back to him, but his earlier plea still rings in his ears, is on a never-ending loop in his mind.

“Stay with me,” he whispers.

Because Magnus might be here now, alive and breathing, but Alec has no way of knowing how permanent it will be. He’s constantly expecting a second seizure, a sign that this is something they can’t fix. 

Catarina did some experiments, but he’s yet to hear the results. She said that she’s going to ask for consultation from the Spiral Labyrinth, and it makes Alec anxious to think that this is something so serious that it needs such consultation. If it were just a small accident Catarina would have been able to tell him that immediately.

Alec is afraid.

He feels helpless about the situation. There’s absolutely nothing he can do but wait and be there for Magnus.

He just hopes that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
